Blank
Level 85 guild, with 125 members. Average level is now 190! Http://www.BlankOnline.net for more information. Joining Requirments The current level required to join is level 170+ regardless of character class. Applicant also have to have a positive attitude towards both guildmates and players out of guild. Blank Recrutment Policy Blank is currently a wellrooted, level 8x guild with 120+ awesome and active members mostly above level 180. 1. You must be level 170+ 2. Your name will be posted at our guildforum so our members can tell us as much info about you as possible before letting you join. 3. If any of us finds out that you've been causing trouble for several members about joining Blank, we decline. 4. We do not longer let only alternatives join Blank unless your main character already is a part of our family. If you want to join, make sure to join with your main, not your alternative. How do we know which ones your alt and which ones your main? We know. 5. If you got a bad reputation you wont join. 6. We are nice, you allways got 2 shots. If you left once we might understand you and accept you again, but if you left twice - Do not bother us. This pretty much shows us how loyal you are. I wouldnt lie when I say we're one of the most active guilds out there. I dont think there's even a minute between the different dungeon runs/hunts etc. WE HAVE FUN ! Alliances Blank is allied to no one and will stay like that. We do however avoid attacking Storm Troopers due some certain events that you will understand once you become a member of our family. You are welcomed to agress but do NOT attack this guilds perceptors unless its a wanted attack. Percpector Policy I wish to congratulate everyone that's donated 100k exp to our wonderful guild. You've now got complete percrights and can do whatever you feel like with percs. Those who wish not to use percs - simply ignore them. All I ask as your guild-leader is that you give your fellow Blankers mutual respect. • If you collect a perc - you replace the perc. • If you notice (or someone tells you) that your fellow member are farming on a map with our perceptor - I ask you to leave the perceptor alone. • If you share your account with an outsider that will collect from our perceptors - you will get demoted and your rights will be taken away. That's it. Do what you want. I believe this will benefit the whole guild in perc attacks as more of our members will anxiously defend. Again, remember to behave. Chose your language in attacks and if the attacker is a flaming idiot. Ignore him and do a "/t what a f:ing idiot, lets gang him after this.". That way you do not break any rules of Ankama. Experience Tax Level 170 - 189 are set to 5%. Level 190+ are set to 1%, Level 199's are set to 0% and 200's are set to whatever they want. Donate your 100k experience as you please. Let it be at 1% or 90%, we don't give a flying F. If you donate - you donate. Simple and easy. If you chose to donate 500k experience to Blank, we will give you the rights to manage your own experience donation. Perhaps you want to stay at 0% to get level 190 faster? Congratulations, you did your part of the contribution and can do your own thing. We wish you the best of luck. All we ask is not to change any other members experience donated without consulting him or her first. "I'm level 179 and want to get 180 without donating 5% to guild :'(." Donate 100k experience and we've got no problems at all with this. Ask any member that got theese rights to manage experience donation until you've contributed. You do your part of this agreement, and we do ours. Thanks for the contribution. Events We're trying to be more generous then other guilds. Our events takes place whenever we feel like throwing one and the events will often take hours to complete since the prices will be amazingly high. This is something we've understood that Blank members appreciates so we will continue and advance with our events ^_^. Blank Mind Devilix recently started a new guild. Sort of a sisterguild to Blank. Blank Mind It's like a waitinglist, the people in the sisterguild will get to Blank before the people on our waitinglist at forums. Same rights/rules will apply in Blank Mind as in Blank and the experienced donated in Blank Mind will be considered when giving rights in Blank. So say you've donated 100k exp to Blank mind, and you will get the perc rights right away when joining blank. People in Blank Mind will also have full access to our forums, and the person will be considered when we do hunts in main guild / vice versa. Players in Blank Mind will also have crafting help from Blank (got atleast 4 level 100's in each profession), help with souls/hunts and so on. Contact any member of Blank for more information. Contact youbutsu, arg, tanig, mesoh-rny, ilookgoodinbora, devilix, tadette, sunshine, snowfalcon or betwix for invite. Written by: youbutsu Co Leaders ARG (youbutsu) Devilix Rambo Dubbeldum